Endless Love
by KlausySabrewing
Summary: After discovering that vampire exist the government decide to ask vampires to prove that they can be trust , between humans and vampires a war begin , love , jealousy , consequences , tears , happiness and death does a endless love can survive ? Main paring Klaroline , Kalijah/Kennett/Stebekah . Enjoy it !
1. Prologue

**_First Story For Us , This Is The Prologue Tell Us What You Think And If You Want More :) Kisses From SabreWing and Klausy !_**

**_Caroline POV :_ **

The years passed quickly, being a vampire gives you the privilege to not feel the time. The university had passed and it was time to start living. I remember all the experiences that had happened in Mystic Falls and Whitmore, the new friends I had made but especially my new best friend. My mother had died and the only member of the council was Damon Salvatore, ever since I was a different person. I'm not anymore the sweet, innocent and gullible I'm Caroline Forbes a stronger and fearless woman.

You may wonder what happened to the others. Easy. Elena decided to stay in Mystic Falls next to Damon. Matt earned a scholarship in Europe for sports and Bonnie got a job in Mystic Falls. And Me ? I lived happy without worrying about past feelings or emotions with Katherine Pierce in New York.

As for The Original family Rebekah and Stefan made up together , and every week Elijah come to our flat to see Katherine , and let's just that you don't want to be there , moans and shout keep me awake every night Elijah comes . As for Klaus , being King is not that easy even for the Big Bad Original Hybrid , after hearing that Hayley pregnancy was fake , he try to kill her but that B**** run away and guess with who Tyler …. We talking to each other as much as we can but with what is going on with to government who discover that Vampire exist it's pretty hard Klaus is almost in a war with them to protect our kind , and I miss him ,yeah in fact I miss him very much but Katherine is keep telling me that's too dangerous right now , and government can use me and make me suffer for reach him if they heard about Klaus and me , but how our endless love can survive ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Endless Love**

**First Chapter**

_**Here where we gonna post the pictures relate to each chapters and where the whole story take place so check it : klausymclovin . wordpress . com**_

* * *

><p><strong>—Caroline POV—<strong>

"Katherine! Get your ass over here, right now!" — I said slightly exasperated. —"and please tell that Elijah has pants this time; I don't want to be traumatize again." — I was screaming from the corridor while I made my way to our living room.

"Give me five minutes, want you?" — The sleepy voice of Katherine was present. —" Elijah… Stop it, I need to get up."

"Oh my god! Why did I agree to live with her?" — I questioned myself miserably then suddenly I felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from Klaus: "_**Meet me on the roof of your new flat in 20 minutes. I can't wait to see you love, Klaus**_" I was about to reply when someone took my phone.

" Katherine!" — I cried as I tried to take the phone out of her hands. —"Give me my phone back, now!"

"Give it back, Katerina"— Elijah spoke in a calmly and entertaining way. The interaction of this two was a new thing for him but that doesn't mean he can't get used to it.

"Okay, both of you are not fun"— she spoke as she returns the phone— "Wait, Elijah is pretty fun in bed"— she said in a seductive way at the same time giving Elijah a seductive gaze.

"Katerina, please we may be disturbing Miss Forbes and it's time for me to go"— he spoke politely—" I will see you tonight at the mansion for dinner, and Caroline?"

"Yes?" — I asked as I watched him curiously.

"You're more than welcome to join us and I think that my brother won't say the contrary"— he finished with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Thanks Elijah, I will think about it"— I replied, smiling back.

"Now go Elijah, before I take you back with me in my room"— Katherine smiled as she watched intently.

"With your permission, I think I'll really go now, see you tonight ladies"—, and with that Elijah left our flat. We watched him go for his stuff to Katherine's room.

Finally I have the opportunity to reply to Klaus's text: _**"I will be there, I can't wait" **_I blushed writing the last words. After years he still managed to make me blush for little things like texts.

"I saw with whom you were texting"— Katherine bothers with a singing voice and a suggestive look—"so now both of you are doing secret rendezvous in a roof. Be careful, Caroline you going to end up in the Big bad Hybrid's bed."

I knew she said that to tease me. — "What? "—, I blushed even more at her gaze —" I… It's not a secret rendezvous, okay?! I mean maybe… but you what? I got to go now; I need to be ready in 10 minutes."

"Say whatever you want but, just be careful okay, really"— this time her voice was something serious and I could feel her honesty.

"You know he'll never hurt me, but don't worry I'll be careful." — I assured her. From the moment I agreed to go out with him I knew the dangers that came with it.

She just gave me a hesitant look.

"Now, let me go take a shower"— I began to run to the bathroom in vampire speed not giving her a chance to say something else.

"What?! —, not even in your dreams, Forbes! "— I heard her run after me but It was late, I closed the door.

After my quick shower , I decide to put a lovely dress with flowers and a green cardigan , I apply a little bit of make up and I curl my hair , I made my way to the roof , I felt my heartbeat begin the race , I missed him so much , his face , dimples , the accent his perfume , those lips I wish I could just kiss him all the time . I reach the roof and he was already there , his back turn to me , facing the view , facing his kingdom . I know he felt me and I smiled and began to walk at him , he turn around now facing me with a smirk , soon after we were face to face , watching each other intensely and deeply , I put my arms around him and I hug him hard , I let myself relax into him . And it feel so right . Everything around us didn't matter anymore . I felt his hands around my waist hugging me with as much intensity as mine . I heard him take deep breathe and I guess he was smelling my hair , his lips where above my ear and he suddenly whisper into it " I missed you" and with a smile on my face I closed my eyes and hug him even more stronger .

— Klaus POV —

At the moment where her feet touch the roof ground , I felt her light , hope and beauty. Damn she's a Queen, fit for a King , for me . I heard her take a few steps and I turn around with a smirk on my face , she smile at me and we look at each other , it felt like hours until she put her arms around me , I was surprise at first but I respond faster and I did the same . I took a deep breathe and smell her hair , her vanilla perfume . And I caught myself whispering :

" I missed you"

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys , think of it ?! Please Review and Tell Us ! xoxo SabreWing and Klausy :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**First sorry for the long wait .**

**Here Chapter 2 ! We hope you guys will like it :)  
><strong>

**Thank to our Beta : Freya a.k.a : becauseofyou-caroline on Tumblr :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Endless Love<strong>

**Chapter 2**

—**Klaus POV—**

"Caroline ….. I can't breathe sweetheart" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oops sorry" She said with a lovely smile.

"It's okay, love. So tell me, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, well great. What about you, it has been a long time ….. you didn't even respond to my text last night and I was …mmm… kind of worried …. you know" She said hiding her face in my chest.

"Hey, hey look at me" I say cupping her face with my hands ,

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to your text, Marcel and I were in a delicate situation if I can say so." She was about to reply when I interrupted her, "and there's nothing to worry about okay? I'm the most powerful creature on the planet nothing can happen to me" I say smirking.

"Ooooh you're so full of yourself" she said, pushing me with both hands on my chest and laughing at me. Oh that damn laugh drives me crazy.

"So tell me, how things are going with the government?" she asked

"Mmm it's not that easy …. I wish I could just compel them all to forget us or maybe k-" I didn't even have the time to finish before she interrupted me.

"No! You're not killing anyone, am I clear? If I hear that you do anything I swear I will"

"What are you gonna do mmm … tell me sweetheart?" I say teasing her, I saw her taking a few steps back knowing what I'm gonna do to her.

"Klaus …. don't …. Or I swear." Then I caught her and tickled her. She laughed, begging me to stop.

"Klaus … Klaus …. stop it …. pleaaaasee ….. aaaaahaaah " she turned in my arms her back pressed to my chest. We were facing the view, the sun came down on New York, my chin on her shoulder …

"Look at your kingdom, what you always wanted, being King" She said.

"A kingdom who needs a Queen, just as the King need his Queen "I say almost whispering in her ear.

"Klaus" She says, turning herself in my arms, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. God she's so gorgeous, any other girl can't compare to her beauty.

"Caroline, I …." I try to tell her that I want more, that I can't share that kind of moment anymore without wanting to kiss her, that I want her to be mine, my queen.  
>Suddenly I heard her phone ring, I took a step back to tell her respond, but not without letting out a deep breath. She chuckled a little and took out her phone.<p>

"It's Katherine" She said and answered the phone call.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm fine, well I'm with someone right now." said looking at me, almost asking if she can go. With what I hear (Katherine screaming) I made a quick sign with my head to tell her to go.

"Okay, I will be there in 15 mins, see you, bye." She hangs up and looks at me. "I'm sorry. I gotta go, Katherine and Rebekah are waiting for me at the coffee shop."

"I understand." She began to make her way to the door but I stopped her by saying,

"Anyway I will see you tonight, right?" She turned around pressing her back against the door, and with wild eyes she said :

"That depends, do you want me to be there?" she asked, purposely biting her lower lip.

"Truth or lie?" I reply.

"Lie." I know she was teasing and it's killing me.

"I'd prefer to pass the dinner with Katherine and Elijah flirting, listening to Kol's stupid jokes and Rebekah rambling on about how much her and Stefan are living happily ever after …"

"Now, truth" She said in a low voice.

"I want you to be everywhere with me" I said sincerely. "So?" I add.

"I will think about it. Maybe I'm gonna believe your lie or maybe not. Bye Klaus" and she left, leaving me with a smile.

After she left, I stayed a few minutes more on the roof thinking about her, I watched the city. My city, but with that damn government things are pretty hard to control. But I will do my best, for her, for my family, for our kind. To protect us. To protect her. I hear my phone ringing, it's Elijah.

"Elijah, to what do I owe the pleasure? "  
>"Klaus, I need to talk to you. Now."<br>"I'm on my way." I hung up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>—Caroline POV —<strong>

Breathe, Caroline, Breathe! Okay focus now Caroline, focus, but he's so sexy! I finally reach the coffee shop where the girls are sitting, I join them, "Hey, what's up?" I ask while I sit down.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rebekah screams at me.

"Hey! Calm down, everyone is looking at us." I whisper almost angrily at her "First, hi Rebekah, how are you, oh me I'm fine thanks." I respond sarcastically, "and two I was hanging out okay?" I tell her.

"Liar! She was with Klaus, they were having a secret rendezvous again!" Katherine spat out.

"WHAT? You're having secret rendezvous with my brother and you didn't even tell me!" Rebekah shouted at me.

"And they're texting each other all the time!" Katherine added.

"Oh my god! Tell me this is a big joke, right?" Rebekah said.

"Hey calm down, first your brother and me are just friends," I began.

"For now" Rebekah added.

"Hey, would you let me finish please?" I say "and two yes we were together before I came and we were only talking and…..and ….."

"Caroline what happened? Tell us!" Katherine urged me.

"He caught me in his arms and I told him to look at his Kingdom and he said and I quote, 'A kingdom who needs a Queen, just as the King need his Queen.' "

"Awww." the girls say at the same time.

"And then he asks me if I was going to be at the dinner tonight, and then we played Truth or Lie , for truth he said that he wants me to be everywhere he is!"

"Oh my god! CAROLINE FORBES! The Big Bad Hybrid is really completely in love with you!" Katherine said happily.

"Wasn't it obvious before? Caroline it's certain that my brother feels something very strong for you. I mean, I remember how much he was there for you, when you know?" She said looking down at her coffee, knowing it was a hard memory for me.

"I know, Rebekah, and I cannot thank him enough for how he has helped me during this period of my life."

"But what about you?" Rebekah ask me.

"What about me?"

"How do feel when you're with him?"

"The truth is that, every time I'm with him, all I want is to do kiss him, to hold him to be his. And with all those romantic and lovely sentences, tell me what I'm supposed to do when all I can think about is him? But I can't. Not right now, but it seems so right and good at the same time. And with the government chasing him and well… us, I have to wait even if it's so hard to resist."

"Are you in love with him?" Rebekah asked.

"I ….. I… don't know … but I feel this urge to be by his side all the time to feel him, but I'm… scared, what if I'm not enough?" I asked feeling so vulnerable in that moment.

"Caroline listen to me, I'm sure he's just as scared as you. I know my brother and this the first he has acted like this with a women. When the time comes, both of you will be ready and everything will comes the way it comes." Rebekah told me with a smile

"Right, Katherine?" She asked turning towards Katherine.

"Huh yeah, of course but I still want her to be careful, Klaus will still be Klaus and -"

"Klaus is in love with her! He will never hurt okay?" Rebekah interrupted her. Katherine's eyes narrowed at her and she murmured a simple "Fine."

"Okay, let's stop talking about my love life and let's talk about you Bekah. Why this sudden urge to have a girl talk, is something wrong with Stefan?" I ask, afraid of what could be wrong.

"Yes, something is wrong. He's been acting super weird recently. We're supposed to go on a romantic weekend to the Hamptons tomorrow, and it's like he doesn't even care about it. And me, I'm the stupid girl who bought half of Victoria's Secret yesterday." She said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, I'm sure there's nothing wrong, maybe he's a little stressed with what's going on with Klaus; Marcel; Elijah and even Kol." I say the last name with a light laugh.

"I know Stefan, and don't worry. He's not the type to cheat or something." Katherine tried to reassure her.

"Yeah maybe you both are right." She said smiling sadly.

"So you girls tell me, any ideas for Bonnie's birthday?" I said I excitedly.

"Bon-Bon, oh god! I completely forgot." Katherine said.

"Katherine!" I exclaim and add, "Maybe we can go to Mystic Falls?"

"That's a great idea, we can organize a big surprise for her." Rebekah said while she took a sip of her coffee.

"Katherine, are you in?"

"Mystic Falls? A surprise Birthday party? Alcohol? How do want me to not be in!" She said.

"Great, now let's go shopping, if we want to be pretty for tonight's dinner." I said, I needed a dress. I needed to feel beautiful, not for Klaus of course … Wait! Maybe yes.

Meanwhile, Klaus had just reached his Mansion where Elijah was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>—Elijah POV—<strong>

"What is it, Brother?" Klaus asked me, while I was sat on one of the armchairs as he was entered the living room.

"The government, Klaus, they want to meet us." I told him.

"To talk about what?"

"They want us to prove our loyalty and that we can be trusted." I repeated him the exact words that they had told me.

"Our loyalty? Our trust?" he said, while he made his way to the bar.

"Yes Klaus, we have to cooperate or-"

"Or what? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? But don't worry I may have a plan, brother. Does this father Kieran still work with them?"

"Klaus, what do you have in mind?" I began to stand up.

"I asked you a question, didn't I?" He said drinking from his glass of bourbon.

"Yes, he still works with them, they trust him."

"I think I found how to prove to them that we can be trusted. I have to go, I will see you tonight at the dinner."

"Don't do something you will regret, brother."

"I … I'm doing this for us, for our kind, Elijah." He said, his back turned to me, and with that he left.

I didn't know what he had in mind, but I had a feeling that people were going to get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>—Rebekah POV—<strong>

Caroline and I went to the mansion, I proposed to her, that she help me to cook the dinner for tonight and I told her that she could use Klaus' room to change later.

"I love that dress that you chose, it's very beautiful. Klaus will like it."

"Rebekah, how many time have I told you that, the choice of the dress had nothing to do with him."

"Oh, so you didn't chose exactly the same blue as the dress that he gave you so long ago,

just to please him? Huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I mean I just found it quite beautiful and I have the perfect shoes pairs to wear with it that's all."

"Of course Caroline, of course …." I chuckle as she slaps my arm playfully, "Now let's go cook something unforgettable."

We go into the kitchen, and find Stefan drinking a blood bag. I jump in his arms and kiss him.

"Hey, honey how was your day?" He said.

"Great, what about yours, you didn't call me."

"Oh you know I was with Kol and we went to ….. you know, that uhh."

"You went? Where?"

"Caroline?" He looked away and didn't answer me. I knew he was trying to escape from the answer.

" Hi, how are you Stef? " Caroline approached us and Stefan pulled away from me to greet her. I wasn't jealous of Caroline and Stefan friendship 'cause I knew that nothing would ever happen between them. Stefan loved me and Caroline was in love with my brother, even if she didn't really want to admit it yet.

"Will you stay with us for dinner?"

"Yeah, of course. There's no way that I could avoid a Mikaelson Dinner."

"True. I gotta go, I need to make a phone call, I'll let you two prepare us a feast, right?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered and Stefan placed a quick peck on my lips but I grabbed him by the wrist and asked "A phone call? Who are you gonna call?"

"Rebekah, it's just a phone call okay?" And with that, he just left me standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh," as the only sound I could tear out of my mouth.

"Rebekah, everything is going to be okay, he's just maybe stressed or-"

"Or he has a mistress?"

"What? Rebekah that's nonsense, we are talking about Stefan, he loves you."

"But did you see the way he talked to me and how he's… mysterious?"

"Bekah, Stefan is Stefan and he would never do to that. But I guess in some kind of way you're right and I promise you, I will find what's going on, please don't cry. "

"Okay, okay. I count on you Care."

"I promise." Suddenly the sound of a vibrating phone, brings us back to reality. It was Caroline phone, she reached for it and open the text which I saw was from Klaus, saying,

_**Klaus: Can't wait to see you tonight , love. **_

"And you were the one you say, he doesn't love you." I scoff and see her blush.

"Shut up! Let's begin making dinner." She says and turns to the fridge. And already, I know how this dinner is gonna end up.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you guys like it , remember to leave us a REVIEW ! <strong>**xoxo - KlausySabrewing  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 : Will come soon we promise :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Endless Love**

**Chapter 3**

****—**Caroline POV—**

"And a just a little bit of salt again" I said and add "Rebekah, go check the oven now"

"Okay, okay!" She answered. "Oh my god Caroline, you're amazing. That looks delicious!" She said excitedly.

"Thank you." I respond smiling.

"Where did you learn to do that? The only thing I can cook or make are salads or chocolate cake." She said laughing.

"My mom taught me." I answer, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Caroline I didn't, I mean – "

"Don't worry, its okay Bekah. I think I should get changed, I will be right back."

"Yeah, I'm gonna set the table, I'm sure you know where Klaus' room is?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Of course … you know I hate when you do that."

"I didn't do anything." she said making an innocent face.

"Yeah of course."

I took my bag and my dress and made my way to Klaus' room, I don't know why, but I love his room. Maybe because of his California King Bed, or the smell of paint. I don't know. I just love this room, his room. I run into the bathroom, apply a bit of make-up then I place myself in front of his big mirror in the room and put my new dress. Aaargh the zipper! I can't reach it. Turning myself in every sense to reach it, I hear someone laughing. I look up and see Klaus.

"Need any help, love?"

"Don't start."

"Let me." He said with his gorgeous accent. I suddenly felt hands on me, his hands on my lower back. I look up and meet his gaze on the mirror, his hands on my skin, I feel as if it is set on fire. We were watching each other intensely via the mirror. He took the zipper and raised it softly, his fingers lingering on me. The dress was now zipped up, he pulled me against his chest, both of us breathing heavily. Since Klaus and I became close, we have shared more intense moments but they never got too far. I'm afraid it will ruin everything, but deep down I want it so much. He put his hand on the flat of my stomach and I rest mine over his. His face comes to rest in the crook of my neck I feel his lips, just about to place a small kiss there when a voice comes along. The voice of the one and only Kol Mikaelson.

"Caroline, Nik. Hurry up the dinner is served and Katherine's about to eat everything."

"Yeah, we're coming." Klaus responds, the fact that he was upset Kol interrupted us clearly showing.

"We should get going." I told him, even If I didn't want to leave his arms.

"We should." He replies.

We made our way down in their dining room, I was proud of what Rebekah and I had cooked. Klaus pulls out a seat for me, just right next to him. Opposite us were Katherine and Elijah next to them Rebekah and Stefan and finally Kol took a seat on my left. Texting on his phone, and they say I keep texting ….. We serve ourselves and we all start talking about random facts, I saw that Klaus didn't eat a lot.

"Hey, you didn't want to taste that? Plus I'm the one who made it." I only pout slightly.

"Okay love, give me a bit." He answered. I took my fork and scoop a bit up and guided it towards his mouth. Our eyes lock. He opens his mouth and lets out a slight moan as he swallows the food. We were sitting so close that I could feel his leg brushing against mine.

"Are we disturbing something?" Katherine's voice tears us out of our little moment, I look at her and blush hard.

"No, absolutely not." Klaus responds and places a hand on my knee. I flush and decide to change the subject.

"So, are you guys ready for your trip?" I asked Stefan and Rebekah.

"Yeah, I really can't wait." Rebekah said.

"I guess Stefan, too?" I quickly wink at Rebekah.

"Yeah, of course, me too." He replies a bit too quickly. Rebekah looked away. I felt bad for her. It wasn't like Stefan to act like that. It was weird.

"Kol, would you please turn off your phone?" Elijah says.

"Huuum? What?" Kol looked up.

"I said, turn off your phone. We're eating." Elijah repeats.

"Maybe he's also texting someone in secret like Klaus and Caroline do?" Katherine says aloud. Why does everything have to with us? God!

"Elijah, would you tell to your girl to shut up please." Klaus snaps back as he takes a slip of wine. I placed my hand against his on my knee, hoping in some kind of way it will calm him. Trying to avoid another Klaus/Katherine Fight.

"Elijah don't you say anything." Katherine shouts.

"Niklaus, keep your remarks for yourself." Elijah finally responds. And Kol giggles.

"You!" Katherine stands up and tries to steal Kol's phone but as he gets up to escape her grasp, he pushes my glass of champagne over. Everything spills on my dress.

"God, Kol!" I shout at him as I stand up.

"I'm so sorry Caroline it wasn't my intention, I swear." He apologizes.

"It's okay." Was only thing I could say. Klaus stood up and took my hand.

"Let's go clean you up, love." We made our way out, but Klaus stops walking to turn around and add, "Kol, you clean everything up." He smirks.

****—Klaus** POV—**

I brought Caroline to the bathroom, I took her by the waist and sat her on the counter. I took a towel, put some water on and apply some pressure where the champagne split on her dress.

"My dress is ruined." She almost whines, trying not to pout.

"And I didn't even had the time to tell you how ravishing you look in it. But, it's okay I will buy you another one, with the same shade of blue." I told her, smiling.

"You remember?"

"Of course I remember, love." I look up in her eyes.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?"

"It was delicious."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It was a recipe from my mom, you know."

"I'm sure she would be proud of you."

"I guess. Thank you, Klaus."

I pull away the towel and cup her face with one hand.

"Would you give me one of your Henley's please?" She made her perfect puppy eyes.

"Don't you want something from Rebekah?" She shakes her head.

"Okay, go put on your jeans and let me get you one." I told her and step back but she stopped me.

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"The zipper, please." Oh the zipper … She jumps from the counter and turns her back to me. I stand behind her and pull down the clasp. Her skin was so soft, I could touch it for hours. My fingers running up and down.

"Thank you." She turns around, facing me and I nod. I went out and grabbed one of my Henley's. A grey one. I went back to the bathroom the door was slightly open I saw her back and her bra. Suddenly it felt very hot in the room.

"Here."

"Oh thanks." She took from my hand as she 'hid' herself behind the door. In no time she came out. I was facing the window, I heard her footsteps. She put a hand on my shoulder and I put mine on hers.

"Hey, you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the whole thing you know with the government."

"You should take a break, you know. Katherine, Kol and I are leaving for Mystic Falls tomorrow, we're planning a Surprise Birthday Party for Bonnie. Rebekah and Stefan are going to joins us after their weekend, you should come."

"I wish I could but I can't there's some things I need to take care of here." I told her and she pouts again.

"Lady's don't pout, you know. " I said teasing her.

"I'm not pouting, I'm just … Okay fine, I'm pouting but I miss you and it's been too long since we spend time together. Late night meetings, texts and walks in the park, are not enough, Klaus."

"I know, Caroline. I have a something for you, wait here." She nods and I walk to my closet. I take out a little case and scoop out the thing inside. She was now watching the rain outside, a thunderstorm in mid rage. Coming up behind her, I place the gift around her neck and finally press a little kiss to the back of it. It was a necklace with a "K" write in the middle of a heart. She brought her hand to it and watched it intensely before turning around with her bright eyes.

"Klaus. It's beautiful, you shouldn't hav-"

"Shhh." I gently take her chin between two fingers to make look at me.

"Caroline, this necklace … it's not only a gift, it's also a promise. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you won't forget how much you mean to me, how much I care about you. I want you to promise me that you won't forget our plans, our laughs, our tears, our smiles, our memories, every single moment we spend together. That I need you as much as you need me. You need to promise that you trust me. That you have faith in me. That you're the most important part of my life Caroline. I need you to promise me that you won't forget all those things. Please." I told her sincerely.

"Klaus, I don't understand why are saying all those things? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Caroline, look me in the eyes and promise me please." I need her to promise me.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good." I took her in my arms tightly, I looked at her straight in the eyes, she had both of her hands resting on my chest.

"Klaus you're hiding something, I'm worried."

"Caroline, things may change, I made a choice that's going to-"

"Care, time to go- oops, sorry." Stefan's voice interrupts us as he was knocking at the door.

"Yeah, coming." Caroline shouts turning her head slightly toward to door.

"You should get going, sweetheart." I took a step back, letting her go.

"Wait! You didn't finish what you were saying."

"Don't worry, love we will talk when you get back." I smile to her and kiss her forehead.

"Okay." She smiled and runs to the door before stopping herself and turns around to stare at me. Her eyes wild. What does she have in mind?

She suddenly vamp speed toward me and threw her arms around my neck. I hug her back, she muttered in my ear, "I'll miss you" and I answer by an "I'll miss you too, love." Then she backs up and places a small kiss on my cheek and runs back to door to join the others.

_2 a.m and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake._  
><em>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?<em>  
><em>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"<em>  
><em>Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes<em>  
><em>Like they have any right at all to criticize hypocrites<em>  
><em>You're all here for the very same reason<em>

It's was going be hard , so hard that it may killed me inside . But it was the only option, I only hope she won't break the promise and forgives me. I watched her get going with the others.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, girl<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands<em>  
><em>And breathe… Just breathe<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

I breathe and put the palm of my hand on the window feeling the coldness of it, I saw her looking up to me as she jumps in the car. Please forgive Caroline, was the only thing running in my mind.

**—Kol POV—**

I took my phone and saw I received a new text.

**_' Can't wait to see you I hope we'll have some time together xx '_**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Caroline's voice tears my out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Nothing. You know, just texting." I told her. "Caroline, look I'm sorry about your dress. It wasn't my intention to ruin it."

"Hey, it's okay. It's all forgiven and if I can give you any advice. Be more discrete when you send 'secret texts'."

"Oh, yes. Thanks, I guess."

"Let's go now. " She adds.

Before jumping in the car, I replied to the text.

_**' Me too ;) xx '**_

I feel like this week-end will be awesome.

****—End Kol** POV—**

_At least for him ._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone ! Here the third chapter <strong>

**Warning : drama and angst are coming soon ...  
><strong>

**What Klaus is hiding ?! why this promise ?! What is happening to Stefan ?! Kol 's mysterious texts ?! **

**What about those Klaroline moments ;) Did you guys like it ?!**

**I hope you guys liked it ! REVIEW PLEASE ! Even a few words :) Thank you guys !****Thank to our Beta : Freya a.k.a : becauseofyou-caroline on Tumblr :)**

**See you soon !  
><strong>


End file.
